The general objective of this project is to provide support and care for the use of pathogen free and genetically modified mice at Georgetown University. The institution has both short and long term goals to improve animal care and services. This grant will purchase ventilated racks, perform minor renovations and install a wireless rack alarm system. Fifteen basic and clinically applied research laboratories who conduct research in gene identification, mapping, analysis and regulation;signaling;apoptosis and tumorigenesis currently house mice within the Rodent Barrier Facility. The design, age and lack of safety features on the existing 1996 ventilated racking system, and the use of static microisolater caging, drive the need for equipment replacement. Space efficient ventilated racks will maximize housing density and support research expansion. Increased space efficiency will allow removal of static microisolator cages which will improve environmental cage conditions and animal health. Ventilated racks with direct exhaust capability will safeguard personnel health by decreasing room allergen content. A wireless alarm system will alert staff of equipment/system malfunctions and provide enhanced animal housing safety. The grant will purchase nineteen, 180 cage ventilated racks, air regulator valves and a wireless rack alarm system. The University will continue to support the animal resource by purchasing rack caging equipment and funding construction costs and A&E fees. Equipment upgrade within the Rodent Barrier Facility at Georgetown University is essential to maximize housing density through efficient space utilization, safeguard rodent colony and personnel health and assure improved housing safety for barrier facility mice.